Secrets Revealed
by KeitorinNara
Summary: X23 stumbles across the school, forever changing the lives of the X-Men. With complete knowledge of Logan's past, will she be the link that Logan has been looking for? Will he abandon everyone to go uncover the demons of his past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters. That right goes to the awesome Stan Lee!

**Ok this is my first fan-fic, so I hope that y'all like it! **

* * *

><p>The sound of children playing drifted across the grounds, making the moment feel surreal. Logan stood on a balcony, gazing down at the three graves that were stark reminders of the recent battle that had ensued, killing the Professor, Scott, and Jean.<p>

"Jean…." Logan murmured her name before realizing it, and shook his head. Now was not the time to be mourning. He looked down at his watch. "Shit. I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago." Shaking his head, he made his way down the stairs and broke out into a run, knowing full well what awaited him when he reached the clearing. Sure enough, as soon as he was in sight of the group of younger X-Men, a large gust of wind knocked him right onto his backside. "Where have you been Logan? Training started-"

Logan broke in, looking up at the white-haired goddess. "Thirty minutes ago, I know. That's why I was running over here until you so kindly knocked me on my ass." He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the annoyance flash through Ororo's eyes.

Storm looked down at him, not cracking a smile at his sad attempt to make her laugh. "You really should try to be on time more often Logan. They've been waiting for you to teach them normal self-defense for the past week." She lowered her voice slightly, "Especially Rogue. You know better than anyone that she hates feeling useless."

Logan sighed in frustration. "Ya I know. You don't need to keep remindin' me 'ro." He ignored the hand that Storm had offered and stood up, dusting his prized leather jacket off before walking over to the young X-Men. "Alright kids. Let's get this thing started."

Iceman scowled. "'Bout time he got here. I thought he'd taken off again. It wouldn't be the first time. He's just not reliable anymore." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "Scratch that last part. He's never been reliable."

Rogue stomped on his foot, hard, and Bobby winced. "As ah recall, you aren't that reliable either." Her southern drawl carried over to Logan, and he cleared his throat, wanting to end something before it began. "Alright. Now, if an event ever comes to where you can't use your powers, than you should still be able to put up one hell of a fight….."

xXx

As the lesson progressed, a young girl of about 16 stumbled through an alleyway, blood dripping down the side of her face, her breath coming out in short gasps. Footsteps could be heard behind her, making her run faster, her step faltering as a result of a fractured, and possibly broken, Tibia and ankle joint. She leaned heavily against the wall; silently cursing as she heard the footsteps draw closer. Obviously the healing would have to wait. Ignoring the pain, she pumped her legs, running as fast as she could, before slamming into what felt like a brick wall.

"There you are princess. We've been looking all over for you. It's very naughty to run off like that, but you'll be going home now." A husky, dark, and deep voice come out of the shadows as a large man, nearly seven feet tall, emerged, his elongated front K9s glistening in the moonlight. He studied her, his eyes feral and hungry.

"Although, it would be fun to play with you for a little bit. I'm sure you're just as energetic in be-" He grunted in pain as the girl punched him hard in the stomach, nearly bringing him to his knees. His head snapped up, his eyes now filled with an animalistic hatred. He growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her heavily against the wall. Not allowing her to even hit the ground, he grabbed her neck, digging his elongated nails into it, drawing blood. He reached his other hand back and threw it forward, digging it into her stomach slowly, painfully. The girl let out a gasp of pain, her eyes also now filled with rage. The beast leaned forward, his rank breath reaching her nose.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm going to let you live, but for one reason only; you're _very_ fun to play with, and I don't like to lose my toys. It's rare to find one that actually survives the first encounter." He chuckled darkly as he continued to drive his fist through her, relishing in her discomfort. He ripped out his hand and licked the blood of it, laughing hysterically as she slid to the cement, her blood leaving a bright path along the wall.

"Just remember one thing princess; I'll always be watching." And with that the crazed man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

><p>So how did everyone like it? Have you figured out just who the man is? If so, I commend you. I hope that I ended this well enough to where you want more! Please review!<p>

**~Nara out**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to fbdarkangel, Devoted2You, Carlypso, and xXEvil-AngelXx for y'all's reviews; they really helped me going. Without 'em, this chapter would've been posted a lot later. I have major ADD, so I have to do multiple things at once to keep my motivation going.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. A pity, since I wouldn't mind me a bit of Logan's fine a—oh sorry! Now here's Chapter 2….**

* * *

><p>She heaved herself into a sitting position clutching her stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Looking down, she could basically see straight inside of herself, her innards in just as bad of shape as her mangled skin. She closed her eyes, wincing as the stinging spread across her body indicating the beginning process of her healing factor. Her eyesight blanched as she scrambled to her feet and her breath came out in quick, short gasps. Sweat glistened as she forced herself to move along the alley, a red trail following her wake. Emerging onto a dark New York, she headed towards the large structure that was easily seen in the near distance: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.<p>

xXx

_The scientists encircled the tank whispering to one another as the drills bore down on him, their silver tips glimmering as they spun. He let out a shattering scream as they tore into him, injecting the burning metal alloy into his very being, his heart racing at unachievable speeds._ Logan sat up, his sheets drenched in sweat, tangled around his legs. His eyes darted around the room before looking down; his claws were buried deep into the mattress. Sighing, he retracted them and shook his head, trying to dispel the dream from his mind. Even though he had found out about that part of his past back at the lake facility, the dreams still haunted him no matter how hard he tried to keep them away. They had steadily gotten worse since the Professor and Jean had died, seeing as they had been the ones to help keep them at bay.

He slowly got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants and a white tank while looking down at the demolished bed. "Damn. Now I'll have to get a new one…Ro's gonna kill me." He stepped out of his room, quietly shutting the door before making his way to the front of the school. He stealthily exited the front doors, his breath clouding up as the full moon shone down onto the ground, lighting his way towards the nearby forest. He took up a steady, fast-paced jog, his senses on high alert for any possible danger. He wasn't worried, but he sure as hell was itching for a good fight. Maybe even knock some heads together, have a _little _bloodshed, and have some guys that would be seriously pissed off in the morning. He smirked at the image as it played through his mind, his adrenaline pumping; they hadn't had any _real_ missions since their losses, merely a little recon or pickup of a new kid. He wanted a fight and he wanted it now. _Maybe I'll snatch the bike and go to that bar not too far from here. They have cage fights, and the pay's good too…_

__xXx

She made her way into the forest, her wound still not completely healed. _That ass must've known just the right buttons to push to ensure slow healing, that bastard._ Growling quietly she leaned against a tree, listening hard for any approaching threat. She focused most of her sense of smell on looking out for the big oaf's scent, which was not hard to forget seeing as it was like a mixture of wet dog and a dead carcass. She took a deep breath, satisfied to feel that it was a hell of a lot easier than mere minutes ago to do so. Reaching down, she grabbed a small roll tied to her ankle. Unraveling it, she shook out a semi-clean shirt, thankfully blood-free. Tearing off her mangled one, she carefully tugged the new one on. A quick inventory of her shorts confirmed that they were in decent shape; enough to where she wouldn't have to change those.

While there, she briefly reflected upon what had led her there; Weapon X, alias now of Wolverine. All her life she had been trained to slay him, and now she knew that she was prepared for anything he threw her way. Or at least, that's what she thought until she felt the cold metal of his claws around her throat, the middle one nicking the skin of the said victim. She held her breath, not wanting it to latch onto her throat as she breathed. _Dammit! I thought I would be able to detect him! The bastard's better than I thought…_

"What are you doing here kid? If you're here for Chuck, than you should've gone to the front door about six months ago." His breath pooled around her face, smelling of cheap cigars and beer. His eyes were lit with a small underlying glow of excitement; she could tell that if she didn't say the right words he'd filet her right then and there.

She kept a close eye on his claws' positioning before answering, "I'm not looking for a fight sir. I just need a place to escape from them, the normals." She watched as the wild man's eyebrow rose in disbelief and he snorted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't exactly believe ya darlin'."

She shrugged. It's not like she expected him to anyway. She had to work at him slowly. She knew that his stay at the school had made him soft for kids, especially ones who were in trouble. She slowly raised her hands, palms facing out towards Logan. He eyed them, carefully looking for any sign of retaliation. Realizing that he wasn't going to back down anytime soon, she decided to use her younger appearance to her advantage.

"Please sir? I'm tired and hungry and I'm scared and—"

"Ok ok. Stop yappin' so much. You've just managed to re-kindle my dislike for your generation." He snorted and retracted his claws, slowly backing away but still facing the girl. "The mansion'll welcome ya. Ororo Munroe isn't one to turn down a pathetic arse like yours. The way you talk, she'll be putty in your hands in no time." He rolled his eyes. She could smell frustration and annoyance wafting off him. He looked up at the sky; the moon was slowly beginning to make its decent as the sun began basking the earth with its earthily glow. "C'mon. Let's get you inside so that I don't have to deal with ya no more. Then I can grab a smoke before my class begins." He turned around and led her towards the school, careful to keep an ear out for any sign of her moving towards him too quickly. She slowly began to follow him, her mind reeling with a multitude of thoughts and feelings as they made their way to the front doors. Reaching them, Logan slowly pulled one open and gestured with his arm. "Welcome to Hell, or if you're a positive kinda gal, than welcome to your sanctuary." He chuckled darkly at his own expense. She took a deep breath and walked through the door…

And that's chapter 2! Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted the next chapter to be much longer, so I cut this one off here. Please review, both encouraging words and flames are appreciated!

**~Nara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I finally finished another chapter for this story...hehe...I think I took my own damn time doin it huh? I apologize to any of those, if there are any, that were eagerly awaiting the next chapter and had to wait nearly 3 or 4 months for it. RL combined with general laziness just didn't aid in the production of this chapter. Anyways, like always I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Oh, and I sadly don't enjoy the rights of owning the X-Men, Marvel does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She emerged into a large entryway; the carpet plush, beautiful paintings adorned the walls, and yet where one would expect to feel comforted, the only weight that hung in the air was one of grief and mourning. That is what made her senses scream at her the most, telling her to run and never come back. Pushing down her conscience, she took a hesitant step forward and took in a breath. The 'stench' of mutants nearly overwhelmed her, and she could easily tell that the place was overrun with them. Scanning the walls, a picture caught her eye, drawing her near to it. In it, mutant children were enjoying a game of soccer, unaware of the camera. Their faces were alight with laughter, and in the middle of them was the all-mighty Wolverine, a small yet definite smirk obvious on his face. Her breath hitched in her throat. How was this the same man that was the murderer of countless people? She had been told that he was a cold-blooded creature, nowhere near humanity than his namesake was. How could the Headmaster trust an…animal…to watch innocent children? Did he <em>want<em> them all dead?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and she spun around, placing her back to the wall. A woman with snow-white hair appeared, her blue eyes searching the girl's face before turning to Logan. "What happened Wolverine? I go to wake you for the staff meeting this morning, only to find a demolished bed. Again."

Wolverine rubbed the back of his neck in a, dare she say, _sheepish_ manner, an impish smirk adorning his face. "Nothin' much 'Ro. Just felt like going for a walk. That's when I came across the kid." He gestured towards said girl, and Ororo held out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Ororo Monroe, the Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. And you are?"

The girl hesitantly shook the woman's hand. "Laura. I need a place to be safe. Is this that place? I've been looking far too long to go searching again." Laura watched the woman—Ororo—nod. "Here you can escape persecution while continuing your education and learning to control your mutant abilities. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to my office where I can secure you a room." The office was well furnished, the whole thing centering around a large oak desk, where Ororo Monroe now sat. Wolverine stood at her side, leaning against the desk while looking out the window. The noise of students running down the halls to their first class was the only sound that filled the uneasy silence that encircled Laura. Not knowing what to say, she looked down at her hands and rubbed the knuckles of her left with her right. Surprisingly, the one who broke the silence was the one person who revered it.

xXx

He watched her closely. Something about the kid just didn't sit right with him, but what he couldn't determine. Her reaction to the picture on the wall confused him even more, and when 'Ro had come around the corner the kid hadn't reacted at all, almost as if she knew just exactly what their Headmaster could do. She regarded him differently as well. For most, one look at his ugly mug sent shivers down their spines, and their scents would reek of fear. But the kid didn't even _flinch_ when he ejected his claws earlier in the forest.

The sound of the kid answering Ororo's questions drew him out of his pensive state, just in time to catch her name. "Laura. I need a place to be safe. Is this that place? I've been looking far too long to go searching again." His eyebrow rose at her response. What, no last name? His damn paranoia meter blew sky-high at that. In his mind there were only two conclusions as to why she only presented her first name. The first is that the kid was in some kind of clusterfuck with the law, and she doesn't want them turning her in. The second, which his gut feeling was strong about, was that she was here for an ulterior motive, most likely recon. But on who? Him? God knows he's dragged enough of his shitty problems to the school. Why the hell couldn't they leave him alone? It was moments like these when he wished that, since he had forgotten his enemies, they would just forget him and stay the hell away.

Ororo said something else to the girl before leading her to her office. Like _hell_ he was going to let the kid be alone with 'Ro. Stalking after them, he quickly caught up and followed them into the Headmaster's office, leaning against the desk and looking out the window. The kid kept her silence, and 'Ro didn't offer up any chatter either. The only thing he could hear was their breathing and the sounds of the students running to their first class, and he was getting impatient. Shifting his position, he turned his gaze away from the window and onto the new mutant. "Why exactly are you here?"

The kid jumped at being addressed before answering timidly, "I've already answered that sir. Both to you and Miss Monroe. I needed a safe place to—" A loud crash interrupted her as Wolverine slammed his hand on the desk. "Let me rephrase that question again, since you didn't seem to understand. Why _exactly_ are you here? You enter through the forest, nowhere _near_ the front drive. You weren't even scared shitless when I dealt out my claws! So who are you _really_? Who sent you?" His voice was a low growl by the time he finished, his eyes almost completely black and had a wild look to them.

"Logan! What has gotten into you? She is merely a _child_! Stop treating her as if she were Sabretooth!" Logan snorted. "Darlin', if I were to treat her like Sabretooth she'd be dead by now. Or close to it." He turned his gaze onto the Weather Witch. "Don't you find it disconcerting that she blatantly left out her full name? And how she doesn't seem to be surprised by _any_ of this?" He swept his arm across the room, indicating not only her but also the whole building. "She _knows_ about us 'Ro! And I'll be damned if I let her jeopardize the safety of the school. Not ever again will we lose someone like we lost Jea—the Professor." His eyes closed briefly as if to collect himself before looking down at Laura again. "Now, let's try this one last time. Just who are you? What do you want?"

The kid smirked down at her hands before matching the Wolverine's glare. "I want _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! That was honestly not where I was going to end this chapter, but I had no control. My fingers seemed to act on their own while I was typing. <strong>

**Like always, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help TREMENDOUSLY with both my writing and confidence! Yes, even flames help, seeing as I use them to spur myself on to do better with the next chapter. Until next time!**

**~Nara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello all! I'm back hehe…took my own sweet time didn't I? I apologize greatly to anyone who enjoys this story. Between school, home life, and a failing relationship, I've not had the motivation to write this new chapter. Since it's been so long, you might want to refresh your memory before continuing on with this new chapter. I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mention, except for the characters that are obviously not Marvel property. If I were to own Marvel, the comics would DEFINITELY not be as good….**

* * *

><p>A sharp breath of intake was the only sound heard as Logan took a step back, his eyes narrowed as he searched the girl's face. "What do you mean?"<p>

Laura snorted. "Has old age brought on the loss of brain cells? Come on Wolverine, I know you're smarter than that. Did you really think that, as the years went by, they would forget about you? That they would leave you alone? Your story is legend, and there are plenty of people that want to add themselves to that story."

Logan shook his head. "But Weapon X was disbanded. Stryker is dead, and the files are lost. I made sure of it. The Alkali Lake base is gone." Laura rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear a single word I said, did you? There are _many people_ that want you, Logan, and each one of those people have their own special ways to get what they want. Including information on _you_." She leaned back in her chair, linking her fingers together behind her head. "Like my…_employers_, for instance."

Storm decided then to remind the two of her presence as she went to stand next to Logan. "And just who are your employers? How did they acquire Logan's files?"

Laura straightened up, her eyes taking on an almost dark hue. "Now, those guys already knew _all_ about the adamantium bonding process. They just want Wolverine here to use as a…_plaything_ of sorts." At this, Wolverine's fists clenched. "What about you? Are you one of their playthings?" Red hot anger shot through his body as the girl let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "I'm more of their messenger. They have a special hold on me." She shrugged. "Don't like it, but I really can't do anything about it."

Storm's gaze grew concerned. "You know, we can help you. This school is a place for mutants to find refuge; I'm sure that you would fit right in. You don't have to go back to them if you don't want to. Not with the Mutants' Rights in place." A feeling akin to disgust flickered across her eyes as Laura laughed at her mockingly.

"You are so naïve! You think that since you're stuck up in this glorious castle no one can touch you! That you're safe to continue on with your lives as if everything is normal! Well, I hate to burst this little fantasy bubble that you have Snowy, but that's not how things are. If you think that those so called "Rights" are actually protecting any of us, then you're just as insane as the government claims you all to be!" At this, Laura is back on her feet, pacing back and forth in front of the other two mutants. "They're just a cock-bull story that the President cooked up to please us! And meanwhile, as mutants begin to relax and enjoy their 'new found freedom', organizations like mine are thinking of a way to do us all in!" She stops her movements, before thrusting her fist near Logan's face. A distinct _snikt_ noise was heard, and before either of the two adults knew it, two very familiar looking claws were an inch away his eyes.

Logan, startled, took a step back, his eyes wide as he gazed at the claws. "What the hell? How did you get those? Actually, forget that last question. _Where _did you get those?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "My _employers_, dumbass." She turned her head towards Storm, a snarky grin on her face, and her thumb pointed towards Wolverine. "Hey Stormy, I think that you need to send this guy back to school. He seems to have missed the whole lesson on _paying attention_ to others when they are speaking." Storm bit her lip, attempting to hide the smirk that almost escaped. "Yes, well, that old saying 'teach an old dog new tricks' obviously doesn't apply to Logan."

A large scowl accompanied by a low growl was the Wolverine's response to the girls' teasing of him. "Enough with the small talk. You said something 'bout a 'plan'. What is it?" At his question, whatever humor that was present on Laura's face quickly evaporated. She turned away from him and walked over to the window. Studying the grounds, she stole a moment to compose herself. "They're gathering mutants. Ones just like you and me, ones that no one really remembers, or cares for. Ones that even mutants push out from society. They're brainwashing us, making us believe that their way is the only and right one, and that everything and everyone else is merely collateral damage. They…they're stripping our personalities away Logan, making us mindless animals. You know all about that, don't you?"

Logan grunted. "Can't say I do darlin'. The Prof died before he could help me regain my memory." Laura shook her head. "But you have these…urges, right? These ghostlike images of things that you've done…or feel like doing?" She didn't bother to turn around to see his shocked expression; she could hear the change in his pulse, and that was enough assurance for her. "I have them too. Except, I don't have the luxury of not remembering."

The silence that filled the room was almost tangible as the two teachers stared at the girl's back. Storm cleared her throat softly before taking a hesitant step forward. "What exactly, if you don't mind me asking, did they do to you Laura?"

Laura's back stiffened for a moment before she turned to face them, her eyes filled with a hint of fear, but mostly remorse. "If you really want to know…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! I hope y'all like it, and remember: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
